


Your Shield

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Billdip week 2017 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mabel has is coming, Reverse Falls, Sad Will, Stuttering Will, reverse Bill and Dipper, rival twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: "I can protect you." The demon looked hopeful, gullible, and Dipper had the hook he was looking for, "I can protect you Will Cipher, guard you, and keep you safe. You want that don't you? A shelter, a safe space? I can be that, for you. I can keep you grounded and safe. If you'll let me?"Dipper breaks his promise.





	Your Shield

_ He could faintly hear Will’s faint, fretful stutters from across the room before the taps and clicks of polished designer heels moved to the side of his arm chair. He refused to acknowledge her presence at first, his attention more enrapt in the thick volume he was reading.  _

_ Next came her irritating voice, “Brother dear, it’s time we talked.” Her impatience had been clear. _

_ “I’m busy, Mabel,” _

_ “Oh? And what, do you think you’re reading now? Let me see-” Stolen teal energy surrounded the book he held with white knuckles, as she tried to rip it from him. He’d lost too many this way, and as much as he resented using his magic for petty things such as this, he batted her attempts away. The teal energy disappeared as she hadn’t expected this, nor, he noted, would she have been able to fight him had she kept her concentration. The corners of his lips curved ever so slightly at the observation.  _ He was getting stronger. Before long, not even Ford would pose a threat to what eh had planned.  _ His eyes had long to glance over at the bluenette huddled in the corner where he tried to appear smaller under his sister’s scrutiny. _

_ “Someone hasn’t been practicing,” he commented slowly, and though he’d won this battle, he thought it better to set the tome on the side table and turn to his neglected twin. “Dearest Mabelline, you wished to speak to me?” _

_ She paused, gauging how serious he was, before turning around and stalking towards the door. He thought she’d leave then, having about as much of him as she could take. He thought he’d again be alone with the demon to practice more of his magic, but she didn’t. _

_ She stopped just short of it, and, turning to said demon, made it clear that they weren’t finished yet. _

_ “Demon,” _

_ “Y-Yes, m-ma-a-lady-”  _

_ “Enough of that, my brother and I demand you leave our presence. We have much to discuss that you're not privy to.” _

_ Dipper watched him leave, a feeling akin and certainly not unalike dread weighing down his spirit. She waited until she felt Will was far enough away to be out of earshot before speaking up. He supposed, he should be grateful for small mercies? _

_ “Now, Brother of mine, what do you suppose we’re to do with the demon?” _

_ He raised his brow at her inquiringly, “Mabel, that demon is the source of our powers, perhaps you should give him some credit. Learn his name at least.” he jested, forcing some humor to tint his sobriety. The room seemed to darken then. _

_ “That’s just it, Dipper! You treat him with too much respect, even knowing that the plan is to find a way to drain him of his power and take over this pathetic town and move on to bigger things. So, are you just more cold hearted than I, or is there something you regret informing me of?” _

_ The heart in his chest froze a moment. He narrowed his eyes and met the iron stare of his sister.  _

_ “So I treat him with respect, I act cordially with everyone and that does include you.” He muttered the last bit, loud enough for her to hear, though she only glared in return, taking her own seat in the only chair in the room. If she was sitting, then they would be here a while. He didn’t have that kind of time, neither to battle it out with her nor beat around the bush as they did in these cases where one’s motivations were in question. “What about that makes you jump to conclusions with nothing to back them? These are the basics, Mabel, or did you skip a class and need to spend your own time in dusty old books?” _

_ She quieted a moment too long. He made his way towards the exit, but her next question beat him to it. “Dipper? Before you go…” He balled his hands into fists and the starting of his nails imprinted little crescent moons into his palms to match the stars on his brow. Would he ever be rid of her company to seek out his own pursuits? _

_ “Do you remember the way I acted around all those silly crushes of mine when this black heart still beat for the idea of summer romances and love so forbidden to us?” _

_ “You’re being dramatic, though that’s a good start as any.” He hesitated then, wondering why she’d bring such a touchy subject to the surface… it certainly wasn’t just to let him mock her frivolities, she’d made him swear never to bring it up to her or another living soul as long as he breathed. She was up to something. “I suppose... “ he continued, staring at the wood paneling of the door not five feet from him. “You were always forgetting things, postponing our plans and throwing yourself into wooing the unfortunate individuals. You gave them all the time of day and then you started day dreaming.” He heard a hum from behind him as if in confirmation or a mere acknowledgement that she’d heard him. “I don’t hang around you enough to tell the difference half the time,” She snorted in response, suddenly in good spirits herself. He should have recognized it for what it was, more than another mood shift. _

_ “Postponing plans, throwing yourself into being respectful and giving a servant the time of day, going off in dazes and sharing glances when you think no one else was there… Sounds  _ awfully familiar _ don’t you agree?” _

_ “Maybelline Adagio Pines, I don’t know what you’re implying, but I do know that you’re spending too much time involving yourself into my affairs. Will is a demon, and not a very good one, he’s pathetic and afraid of his own shadow and for god’s sakes Mabel, I respect my teachers. He has valuable information I could further my studies with unavailable in even the most archaic scrolls the Pines family has been able to excavate, scrounge and steal centuries far behind us. Modern magic has no equal to its-” He stopped himself just barely from admitting more than she should hear, “theoretical potential,” he covered lamely. _

_ “Uh huh… So you’ll spend all day going over theories and hieroglyphics with just anyone? Because Ford used to be your mentor as well and you practically kiss the ground your little demon walks on by comparison.” _

_ “Ford was a fool, Mabel. Just as Stan was.” _

_ “And your demon isn’t?” She remarked snidely. He snarled in response, having had enough of her to last a week. The door handle’s cool became molten hot beneath his fingers as his temper flared. He didn’t look back, but he heard her last words before the door muffled witch-like cakeling from behind the heavy wood slab, “I’ll find out what’s going on between you two  _ one way _ or  _ another. _ ”  _

The hallway was deathly silent, not uncharastically so, but he would have thought Will would be waiting for him to turn the corner or cross the hall to reach him. But he wasn’t anywhere within sight. Could he be taking this time to finish some chore or other, or possibly be using it for himself? It wans’t impossible, but...

Something wasn’t right. 

He couldn't help but think as much leaving the presence of his sister far behind him along with her silly idea of an “intervention” to keep him in check. Reminding him of their long term goals, _ as if he needed to be reminded! _ It was all they saw eye to eye about for years, the main reason they tolerated each other anymore. Now, however, she was getting too close to the mark. Her accusation… wasn’t  _ wrong _ exactly, more…  _ exaggerated _ , perhaps, but not wrong. 

Their conversation was still repeating itself within his mind's’ eye. It confirmed a few things as well as raised a few concerns he hadn’t considered until its conclusion. Her accusations, brought on a wince as a headache sprouted. He tried massaging his temples to no avail. He could still hear them clear as day. He tried to brush the event aside with another one, but all that came to mind was the day he’d first met William Cipher. It was his greatest achievement, but it was also one he’d grown to regret as the days grew long. The cost had been higher than he’d bargained for. The fool he’d been… even more so than Ford, only, he was a different kind of fool.

He continued his passage through the corridors as the rhythm of his footfalls reverberated and left him in a strange meditative state, analyzing everything that had lead to the way things were now…. To analyzing his behavior with the demon as Mabel had, with rather interesting tinted lenses. 

Every moment he’d offered to help Will with his stuttering, held his hand as he lead him to the library for their next lesson, the blunette’s cheeks flame and ignoring the warmth of his own, it was nothing he’d told himself. All the times he’d hidden Will from his fuming sister who was looking for someone to blame for her own failures, in magic and in love. 

He held Will in high regard for more than just respect for his intelligence. Something he couldn’t put to words, but knew was more fragile and significant. He wasn’t sure he wanted to name this feeling either, it would make it all the more real and easier for his sister to see too. Because he cared, and the shouldn’t care and she’d already caught onto that much. 

A crucial as was and as it felt that she believed it was nothing, could he really continue to lie to himself to continue this facade? 

He was certain if Will knew-

Will… 

That was when it sunk it. Will knew. Will had heard…  _ everything _ . 

…………………………………………….

He found the bluenette in tears in the room designated for him since the arrangements made after their deal. Royal blue floral patterned quilts and vases of pine needles and white roses that he assumed were preserved with the same magic he’d seen the demon use just once, having given them to the demon long enough ago for them to have expired to wilted, colorless husks. 

Before he’d met Will, he’d assumed that’s what his heart had been reduced to, still assumed really, but there were… stirrings, here and there. Just never when he wasn’t around. It had occurred too many times under his radar for it to be anything else causing it. Stirrings like now, as he moved towards the demon who had yet to notice he was there at his most vulnerable. 

“Go away, I-I d-don’t wan-t t-to s-se-e yo-u.” 

Or not…

He ignored the other’s protest and sat before the tearful male and waited for him to lift his head from where he’d rested it on his knees.

“W-wha- what do you wan-t, n-now? A-n-nother r-reas-on to call m-me  _ p-pathetic _ ?!”

Dipper visibly flinched at the raised volume. He stared, stunned when faced with a tearstained face and bitter, caustic eyes he’d caused.

“I’m-” Will stopped himself, “don’t say anything, I heard ev-everything you h-had to s-say about me. You’re supposed to s-stand up for me!”

It fel tliek all his brainpower was spent thanking everything that Will hadn't heard everything. “I know, Will, But-”

“N-No! Don’t say it! I d-don’t want to he-hear it! You br-broke your pr-promise! You gave me your word! Our deal was- was… I gave everything up for you! A- and you’ve reduced me to- to thi-this! A m-mere servant in y-your h-home! I- I thought th-that… I c-could still… w-we could still... “ The tears fell free once more, his body wracked with sobs that rendered his speech impossible. He wanted to be held, to be coddled and comforted, but the only person there was Dipper. And Dipper was the one person he resented most then. 

As if he recognized this, Dipper made no such move. “I’ve hurt you… I-I can see that. I’d apologize to you, but you won’t hear it. What do you suppose I do?”

“F-fig-figure it o-out! B-because if you d-don’t… I-I’m not coming b-back.”

Dipper stilled, and fought the urge to act out. Will had every right to leave. Leave this house, leave his servitude… leave him. After all, he deserved it. But he couldn’t let him do that without making an effort to keep him. He’d broken his promise and their deal, though unwittingly, he had to think of the best way to counteract those evils. He was tired of people leaving him, and he was tired of living an existence where no one truly cared. His great uncles never cared, his parents never cared… and his twin stopped a long time ago. None of them cared. Not like Will did. Not unless it benefited them and even then it was always hollow and scarce. Will showed more heart in those brief moments before their deal than he’d ever encountered from another being in all his life. Will was selfless from the start. He was something pure he could hold onto, a reality he could believe in. He wanted to keep believing.

Dipper still remembered that day, though his sister had forgotten much of it. The summoning was the easy part, and, just like now, convincing the demon to stay was the hardest part....

 

_ The twins had worked hard to get this just right, and now, the cipher was scrawled over the floor, a great circle with all the necessary symbols was drawn out and the essentials for this chant were gathered. Now all they had to do was call upon the figure depicted at the wheel’s center. They’d decided Dipper would take on the more magic inclined parts of the spellwork, but that was typical, really. What wasn’t typical, was the nature of this demon. _

_ "Where... where did you get that?" The tremble in Will’s voice was clear as he spoke, obviously concerned and afraid. Dipper had followed his gaze to the amulet and barrette that would later provide the twins with a connection to the demon and beyond them the cipher wheel. It was true, it took countless of years to find the information to summon this spirit in particular, but he didn’t think it was that much of a shock, really. If he remembered correctly, his response had been a very intelligent- “Found it.”  _

_ "I-Is that w-why you summoned me? If that's what this is a-about, then.... then you can just g-go away! I-I don't want to hurt anyone, that's all your kind ever w-want. Go. Away!" A surge of energy sent them sprawling back, surprising Mabel, while Dipper was able to shield himself in time. He’d always been the quick thinker of the two.  _

_ He’d called after her and watched for any reaction, but his feet remained planted to the spot as he didn’t dare break the circle. He wasn't about to stop on her account. _

_ "S-Sorry... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.... this is why I can't make this deal... I-I don't even know how to control my powers myself. I'll hurt y-you." _

_ "No. You won't. My sister may not have been able to protect herself, but I can, this shield is my evidence of that." Stepping closer, cautiously toward the demon his stride gradually regained its usual confidence, this was where the amulets would come into play, their scheme to gain power. The fact that the demon was so kind a soul was just a happy coincidence, it had been too easy to trick him.  "If you'll let me... I know of a way to keep the process from killing anyone here, keep everyone safe and sane, and I can prevent all that backlash from hurting anyone. I can protect Mabel and myself, and I can protect you." _

_ The demon looked hopeful, gullible, and Dipper had the hook he was looking for, "I can protect you Will Cipher, guard you, and keep you safe. You want that don't you? A shelter, a safe space? I can be that, for you. I can keep you grounded and safe. If you'll let me?" _

_ But a part of Will was still hesitant, "a-and you..." _

_ "What about me?" Dipper was a bit taken back, this thing wasn’t about to ask for his soul was it? He’d wondered that, and a part of him had been afraid, loathe though he was to admit it. _

_ "I-I can protect you too, I may not look like much, b-but I'm strong and reliable... If I agree to this... I'll follow your direction, but you promise you won't hurt anyone one, with my powers I mean, unless absolutely necessary?" _

_ Dipper declined his head in a small bow despite his initial confusion, he could work with that nor could he rightly complain, and as if he knew exactly what needed to be said- _

 

“You still haven’t hurt me, not till now. Even I’m not certain of how much you matter to me, or exactly why… but I can’t watch you leave.” 

“Y-you still haven’t t-told me what you i-intend to do about i-it.”

Dipper’s eyes gleamed, “haven’t I? A good shield should be able to deflect in coming attacks, but when that fails… Metaphors aren’t quite my thing, so I’ll just say this, when I’m done with Mabel, you’ll never hear another ill spoken word in your name. If she has a problem with treating you like an equal, then there shouldn’t be any benefit for her in keeping you around.”

Will’s look told him he didn’t follow. Dipper chuckled as he moved to hold him close and lay a kiss on his forehead. “I think it’s time we break a couple of old, repurposed knick knacks, don’t you?”

“Y-you mean it? I-I- thank you!”

The look Bill gave him was as bright and hopeful… and as tearstained as the one he had when their first meeting came to a close.

 

_ "Of course" Dipper had declined his head, in a small bow. "So, it's a deal then, from now till I cease breathing?” _

 

“N-no... “ Will had replied, “From now until the end. I don’t want you to leave me.” Will echoed now and in his memory. It felt more binding now… but Dipper could think on that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Written just this morning... except the last flashback. I... probably need to go back over this one.  
> But they can't all be winners... thanks for your patience.


End file.
